


five am

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: three instances of waking up.





	five am

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome again to quietday's weekend fic writing bonanza in where the name of this four day event always changes and i cannot follow a schedule because i love jeongcheolshua too much
> 
> not proof read nor edited

it is so hot and jeonghan's eyes blink wide open as he tries to remember where he is.  
  
oh right. between joshua and seungcheol. this was why jeonghan didn't like sleeping in the middle like some did, it was perfect before they went to sleep when it was still cold but hell when he woke up the next day when the sun was up and it was so hot. jeonghan promises to never sleep in the middle again. (or so he says but the next time his birthday rolls around and he can assert changes freely once again, he's going to push being in the middle despite seungcheol and joshua reminding him he's going to hate it in the morning.  
  
let it be a problem for future jeonghan, for now he wants to be in the safety blanket that is seungcheol and joshua.)  
  
time. what's the time?  
  
jeonghan shimmies himself into a sitting position, almost stopping when joshua moves in his sleep and laughing when seungcheol grumbles. ("such a big baby!" he whispers to himself as he looks back at the two of them, sleeping so peacefully. his heart swells.)  
  
he enjoys the cold air hitting his hot skin. he stays like there slouching and breathing in cool skin before he remembers that he has to check the time. so he carefully reaches his ohone from the dresser, taking good care as to not wake up joshua.  
  
it takes a few minutes of blindly touching before he reaches something that feels vaguely like a phone. he turns it on and has to squint his eyes as he gets used to the harsh light. his vision is blurry without his contacts or glasses but when his eyes readjusts, he still knows whose phone he turned on.  
  
he smiles at seungcheol's lockscreen. ever the family boy, it was his parents who he had in his lockscreen and jeonghan takes a moment to look at them, once again forgetting to look at what he really needs to know: the time.  
  
but still, seungcheol's parents look so much like him, with warm smiles and happy eyes. maybe he should push seungcheol to visit them again soon, god knows that he always misses them and his family as well always misses him.  
  
soon enough though, the phone turns off from not being used and jeonghan once again gets reminded that he really should find out what the time is. he turns on the phone again. it's five am.  
  
he contemplates a bit. is he tired? a little bit but when is he really not tired. should he go back to sleep? they don't have any schedules today so he really should. are joshua and seungcheol early risers and their reactions of seeing jeonghan being the first one awake make his day? definitely yes. would it be worth it for that?  
  
jeonghan thinks of joshua's surprised eyes making him look cuter than usual and seungcheol's surprised sounds making him sound more like a puppy and his heart grows more and more. his cheeks flushing red at just the thought of his boys being surprised and maybe he really is far too whipped.  
  
so he carefully gets out of bed, tiptoes to the kitchen and starts to boil water. in thirty minutes or so the two of them would wake up. he smiles.  
  
(to be tired the whole day just to see his boys more? to be tired the whole day just to see his boys with a different reaction he rarely sees everyday?  
  
of course it's worth it.)  
  
...  
  
joshua's eyes blink open as he slowly gains conciousess.  
  
instead of looking at the head of seungcheol, he finds himself looking at nothing. he gets confused for a bit, he has good eyesight--there's no reason for him to not see anything so he reaches out. he almost laughs out loud when he realized that it was only the dresser. he knocks on the wood as silently as he can and he smiles.  
  
he then moves so he can face seungcheol and jeonghan. joshua nuzzles seungcheol's head, taking in his scent. like home away from home. he smiles and discretely presses a kiss to his temple. not forgetting about jeonghan, his hand slowly makes his way over seungcheol's head and to the other man. his smile becomes wider and he starts playing with his hair.

slowly, sleep overtakes him again and he dreams of two boys in the garden of eden. he takes care of them. he'd do everything from them he realizes. even go as far as deliever them red apples if they ever ask for it.  
  
god.  
  
even in his sleep his heart cannot escape them.  
  
...  
  
seungcheol wakes up in cold sweat. it doesn't make sense how he still wakes up still so cold when he sleeps between two people.  
  
still that's not important to ponder on just yet. seungcheol rubs his eyes and starts to get up to sit. out of all of them, joshua and jeonghan sleeps like logs. well, that's understandable the two of them don't really have the concept of waking when they're not done sleeping (good thing joshua is an early riser but jeonghan--waking up snorlax is easier.)  
  
he yawns and reaches over his phone. five am and they definitely have a schedule by nine. if seungcheol wakes everyone up by now, they'd all be ready by seven giving them ample time to reach their destination and be early.  
  
so he wakes up joshua first. turning over to his side and gently shaking him. joshua grumbles and his face scrunches up in annoyance. he moves seungcheol's hands away and turns over to his side.  
  
"shua, time to wake up." he says as gentle as he can. "we have a schedule today."  
  
"eughk." joshua mutters unintelligbly and seungcheol laughs a bit.  
  
"shua, schedule! time for work." seungcheol whispers.  
  
finally that gets to joshua. his eyes blink open, and he still looks so sleepy and tired that seungcheol feels almost guilty for waking him up. he frowns and lets out a groan.  
  
"what time is it cheol?" joshua mumbles out, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"five am." seungcheol replies, smiling this time.  
  
"it's so early," joshua groans out. "gimme five please."  
  
"don't you want to beat the others in the shower?" seungcheol suggests. "i'm giving you a headstart."  
  
"and the three of us slept really late last night." jeonghan suddenly says from the side, surprising seungcheol making him almost jump, he looks over to the side and sees the other's eyes still closed. "let the others be first for once cheol."  
  
"but the schedule--"  
  
"the managers can take care of that." jeonghan tells him, while pulling him back to the bed. "and joshua's gone back to sleep anyways, so let's just sleep in."  
  
seungcheol would protest more but joshua's moved again to embrace him and the warmth from their two bodies is enough for him to feel safe. to be lulled back again into sleep. he yawns and makes himself comfortable as he feels joshua kiss his temple and jeonghan's fingers in his hair.  
  
"five minutes." he sleepily mumbles as he gets thrown back into sleep again.  
  
they wake up again at six am, with thirty missed calls from the managers and thirteen kids not ready for a nine am schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> hey jsyk this was based out of the ofd s1 scene You know That Scene. it was going to be like snapchots of them before they snooze but somehow the reverse happened.
> 
> see ya.


End file.
